Chain up my lost soul
by LunaticStar
Summary: Nur er allein sollte ihn so sehen.


**Chain up my lost soul **

**von LunaticStar**

Kapitel 1

Stummer Zeuge

Er fluchte leise und stellte ein weiteres, nun sauberes Glas, zu den anderen, die schon glänzend auf dem Tisch standen. Wieso verdammt noch mal war immer er es, der Schwäche zeigte.  
Niemals der andere, immer nur er. Wütend schleuderte er das Trockentuch in die dunkle Ecke des Raumes. Es war zu einer Art Spiel zwischen ihnen geworden. Immer dann, wenn er einen Fehler begangen hatte, wurde er dafür bestraft. Heute hatte er eigentlich allen Grund sich zu freuen, denn er war besser weggekommen als er erwartet hatte. Was waren schon diese paar Gläser im Gegensatz zu manch anderer Strafe, die er auf sich genommen hatte.  
  
"Sind Sie etwa schon fertig?", raunte Professor Snape. "Oder wieso schmeißen sie Ihr Arbeitswerkzeug einfach so achtlos in die Ecke?"  
"Entschuldigung, Professor", antwortete er und ging hinüber, um das Tuch aufzuheben.  
"Ich denke, ich war zu nachsichtig mit Ihnen."  
"Ja, Sir!", murmelte er lustlos.  
"Wenn das so ist, dann habe ich hier eine wundervolle Zahnbürste für sie. Der Boden schreit förmlich nach einer gründlichen Reinigung", zischte Snape und drücke ihm eine Zahnbürste in die Hand. Danach ging er hinüber zu seinem Schreibtisch und ließ sich genießerisch in seinen Sessel fallen. Er schenkte sich eine Tasse Tee ein und schielte über den Rand seiner Tasse.  
Was für einen göttlichen Anblick er hier genießen durfte. Er, der stolzeste Slytherin, der einflussreichste Schüler (nach Potter), der eitelste, der hochmütigste, der... oh ja er hätte diese Liste noch unendlich lange fortführen können, doch er wollte diesen Moment einfach auf sich wirken lassen.  
  
Draco Malfoy auf den Knien robbend und mit einer Zahnbürste den Boden schrubbend.  
  
Er konnte sich noch genau an den Tag erinnern als ihr kleines Spiel begonnen hatte.  
Vor cirka einem halben Jahr hatte er den Jungen das erste Mal mit anderen Augen gesehen.  
Nicht mehr der Schüler hatte vor ihm gestanden, sondern ein reifer achtzehnjähriger junger Mann. Und er hatte dieses verdammte Funkeln in den Augen gehabt.  
Severus stöhnte innerlich auf.   
Was war nur über ihn gekommen?  
Er hatte genau gewusst, was es für Konsequenzen nach sich ziehen konnte, wenn diese Geschichte an irgendeiner Stelle durchsickern würde, doch jedes Mal, wenn er Draco vor sich liegen hatte und dieser ihn flehend ansah, wurde er wieder weich.  
Natürlich nur innerlich, nach außen hin blieb er stets kalt.  
Erklären konnte er sich nicht wieso Draco dies alles mit sich machen ließ, jedoch gestand er sich ein, dass er auch nie gefragt hatte.  
  
Viel Zeit verging, in der Severus einfach nur da saß, seiner Arbeit nachging und Draco den Boden schrubbte. Und dann endlich.  
  
Draco war ihm sehr nahe. Nur noch wenige Meter trennten ihn von Severus. Er wusste selber nicht mehr wann er angefangen hatte, diese Gefühle für den Tränkemeister zu empfinden.  
Sie waren auf einmal da gewesen, und jedes Mal, wenn er im Zaubertrankunterricht saß oder er seinem Lehrer über den Weg gelaufen war, hatte er sich nach seiner Nähe verzehrt.  
Immer wieder wollte er ihm nah sein, in seinen Armen liegen, ihn berühren und seine Lippen spüren.  
Die sanfte weiße Haut.  
Ein heißer Schauer lief ihm den Rücken hinab und suchte sein Ziel in Draco's Lendengegend.  
Er zuckte zusammen.  
Am Schreibtisch angekommen.  
Seinem Ziel so nah.  
Nur noch ein kleines Stück und dann... er durfte nicht daran denken.  
Er würde seine Belohnung bekommen.  
So wie jedes Mal bisher. Mehr oder weniger sanft, doch immer wieder überraschend anders.  
Draco hätte nie gedacht, dass sich so ein Mann hinter dem großen Severus Snape verbarg.  
Zentimeter für Zentimeter arbeitete er sich vor. Und dann endlich hatte er ihn erreicht.  
  
"Fertig." Draco blickte zu seinem Professor auf.  
"Fertig, Sir. Heißt das noch immer."  
"Fertig, Sir", sagte er pampig.  
  
Snape sah ihn scharf an.  
  
"So so. Na wenn das so ist...", zischte er und packte Draco am Umhang und zog ihn zu sich hoch.  
"Sie denken also, dass Sie so mit mir sprechen dürfen?" Snape funkelte ihn an.  
"Nein, Sir."  
"Und nun lügen Sie mich an."  
"Ich weiß nicht, wovon Sie reden, Sir!" Draco setzte seine beste Unschuldsmiene auf.  
"Ach ja...ok. Wie Sie meinen. Sie können dann gehen." Er ließ ihn los und Draco sackte auf die Knie zurück.  
Wie das war's? Nicht mehr!? Und wo blieb seine Belohnung?  
  
Wütend stand er auf, klopfte sich den Dreck ab und schleuderte die Zahnbürste auf den Schreibtisch. Er schleuderte sie mit solch einer Wucht, dass er das kleine Tintenfass traf und dieses umfiel. Der Inhalt, welcher rote Tinte war, ergoss sich über die Unterlagen, die verstreut auf dem Tisch lagen.  
Draco zog scharf Luft ein. Zornig funkelte ihn Snape an. Wenn Snape eines nicht abkonnte, dann war es Unordnung in seinen Unterlagen.  
  
"Nun." Snape stand von seinem Sessel auf. Die schwarze Robe umspielte seinen schlanken Körper und einige Haarsträhnen fielen ihm wild ins Gesicht.  
Draco schluckte hörbar.  
Vor ihm baute sich sein Professor auf und fixierte ihn.  
"Diesmal sind sie zu weit gegangen, Mr. Malfoy. Und nun möchte ich wissen, wie Sie gedenken, diesen Fehler wieder gut zu machen."  
Also doch, dachte sich Draco.  
Man konnte deutlich sehen wie sich in diesem Moment seine Mundwinkel nach oben zogen.  
Er machte einen Schritt auf Snape zu und stellte sich etwas auf die Zehenspitzen.  
Zärtlich hauchte er einen Kuss auf Severus' Lippen.  
  
Der Kuss wurde nicht erwidert, stattdessen stieß Snape Draco von sich. Erschrocken taumelte dieser zurück.  
  
"Was fällt dir ein? Hab ich dir das erlaubt?"  
"Nein, Sir."  
"Also. Geh gefälligst auf die Knie."  
  
Draco tat wie ihm geheißen. Langsam sank er vor Severus auf den Boden. Dieser lehnte inzwischen am Schreibtisch. Mit flinken Fingern öffnete Draco die Hose und legte Severus Männlichkeit frei. Gierig drängte sich ihm ein Becken entgegen. Auch Draco konnte es kaum noch erwarten, Severus' Wunsch nachzukommen. Doch zuerst wollte er noch einen Moment mit dem Meister der Tränke spielen. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob dieser sich darauf einlassen würde, doch einen Versuch war es wert.  
  
Langsam schloss er seine Hand um Severus' Männlichkeit, jedoch ohne Anstalten zu machen, etwas Bewegung ins Spiel zu bringen. Severus stöhnte auf. Langsam beugte sich Draco vor.  
Mit der freien Hand begann er, langsam Sevs Po zu massieren. Immer wieder leckte er flüchtig über dessen harten Schaft. Dabei entlockte er ihm leise Aufstöhner.   
Und mit jedem Mal drängte sich ihm ein ungeduldigeres Becken entgegen.  
  
"Was treibst du da!" Unsanft wurde Draco's Kopf gepackt und tief in den Schoß seines Geleibten gedrückt.  
Erschrocken zuckte er zusammen, und für den ersten Moment war er vollkommen atemlos.  
Draco versuchte sich zu befreien, doch er wurde immer wieder tief auf ihn gedrückt.  
Er wusste genau, dass je mehr er sich wehrte, desto energischer Snape wurde.  
Also fügte er sich dem Willen seines Hauslehrers und umspielte dessen Glied mit seiner Zunge. Tief nahm er ihn in seine Mundhöhle auf, saugte leicht daran.  
Snape stöhnte und warf seinen Kopf in den Nacken. Dieser Junge war göttlich, einfach ein Naturtalent. Er wollte ihn besitzen, nur er allein sollte ihn von dieser Seite kennen lernen.  
Langsam wurde Severus ungeduldig. Er wollte ihn endlich spüren, vollkommen in ihm versinken.  
  
Grob packte er ihn an der Schulter, zog ihn hoch und presste ihm seine Lippen auf.  
"Ich will dich jetzt, Draco", knurrte er und drängte ihn gegen den Schreibtisch.  
Draco grinste. Mit einem Ruck befand er sich auf dem Pult. Die darauf verstreuten Unterlagen blieben unbeachtet. Normalerweise wäre so etwas nicht vorgekommen, denn Severus liebte die Ordnung. Doch gerade war ihm alles egal. Unter Draco, war es Ironie des Schicksals oder nicht, zerknitterte soeben Harry Potters Aufsatz über einen Aggressions-

bewältigungstrank.   
  
Mit einigen geschickten Handgriffen war Draco seine Hose los, unter der sich auch bei ihm eine beachtliche Erektion verbarg. Draco keuchte auf als sich Severus zwischen seine Beine drängte. Der Lehrer war heute ungeduldig und grob.  
  
Mit einer Hand streichelte er über Draco's durchtrainierten Oberkörper, mit der anderen stieß er immer wieder drängend gegen seinen Eingang.  
Draco zitterte vor Erregung.  
Ein Fläschchen wurde entkorkt und eine gelartige Substanz ergoss sich über Severus Finger und sein Glied. Flüchtig verteilte er sie.  
  
Ohne zu zögern drang er sofort mit zwei Fingern in Draco ein. Dieser stöhnte auf und krümmte sich. Ungehalten folgte den beiden noch ein dritter Finger. Wenige Male nur stieß er gegen diese empfindliche Stelle, die Draco in Ekstase versetzte. Durch lustverschleierte Augen blickte er auf den sich zusammenziehenden Körper.  
  
Und immer wieder, wenn er ihn so sah, wie er da lag, wimmerte und sich ihm entgegen streckte, wurde ihm eines klar.   
  
Nur er allein sollte ihn so sehen.  
Nur für ihn sollte er so stöhnen.  
Nur ihm allein sollte er gehören.   
Draco war sein, mit Haut und Haar, und sollte sich das jemals ändern, wusste er genau was er zu tun hatte.  
  
"Was willst du, Malfoy?", fragte Snape schroff.  
"Dass Sie mich nehmen, Sir!"  
  
Er zog seine Finger zurück. Draco wimmerte enttäuscht auf, doch schnell ging dieses Wimmern in ein tiefes Stöhnen über, denn kaum waren die Finger weg, bohrte sich etwas hartes und pralles in seinen Körper. Draco bog den Rücken durch, drängte sich gierig an Severus.  
  
Immer wieder stieß er tief in ihn. Jedes Mal ein Stückchen tiefer. Dracos Fingernägel bohrten sich in das weiche Holz des Schreibtisches und mit jedem Stoß erzitterte dieser aufs Neue. Pergamentrollen fielen zu Boden und rollten davon. Lautes Gestöhne und das Geschrappe von Holz auf Steinboden erfüllte den Kerker, und nur Severus' schwarzer Rabe war unfreiwilliger Zeuge des Geschehens. Genauso schnell wie alles angefangen hatte war es auch wieder beendet. Mit einem letzten lauten Aufschrei kam Severus zum Höhepunkt, und auch Draco kam kurz darauf. Erschöpft sackte der Tränkemeister auf Draco und blieb kurz liegen.  
  
"Hier, deine Hose."  
Draco rutschte vom Schreibtisch, sein Rücken schmerzte und einige seiner Nägel waren abgebrochen. Langsam zog er die Hose an und suchte seine anderen Sachen zusammen.  
Snape begutachtete das Chaos.  
  
Grinsend hob er Harrys Aufsatz hoch.   
  
"Das macht dann wohl fünf Punkte Abzug für Sie, weil Sie so gedankenlos waren und es mit mir auf Potters Aufsatz getrieben haben."  
"Sir, diese fünf Punkte verlier ich gerne", grinste er.  
"Es ist spät, du solltest gehen", meinte Snape und begann aufzuräumen.  
"Ich will aber nicht, Sev." Vorsichtig schmiegte er sich an seinen Hauslehrer.  
"Wenn ich sage du gehst, dann gehst du! Haben wir uns verstanden?"  
"Ja, Sir."  
  
Niedergeschlagen bewegte er sich Richtung Tür.  
"Ach, warte mal kurz."   
Snape ging um den Schreibtisch herum und holte etwas aus einer Schublade.  
"Hier!", sagte er und warf Draco etwas zu.  
Draco fing es auf. Er hielt ein kleines Fläschchen in der Hand.  
"Was ist das?"  
"Nicht fragen, trinken!"  
Er öffnete das Fläschchen und setzte es an. In einem Zug leerte er es. Dann warf er es zurück zu Severus.  
"Und jetzt geh!", knurrte sein Hauslehrer. "Bevor ich dir noch Punkte abziehen muss, weil du dich nachts auf den Gängen herumtreibst!"  
  
Draco schloss die Tür von außen. Für einen Moment lehnte er sich an die Tür.   
Das war wieder einmal typisch gewesen. Er seufzte.  
  
Erschöpft ließ sich Severus in seinen Sessel sinken.  
  
"Schlaf gut, mein Engel", flüsterte er in den dunklen, leeren Raum.


End file.
